


Future

by The_Gamer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: There came a day, when the Earth's heroes and even villains were captured. The Earth is left defenseless or so the aliens think.They forgot one thing.It's up to the next generation of Heroes to take up the mantle and save not only their parents but the Earth as well. The future is in their hands.One boy with a unique power can help the others and yet he struggles to lead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Wayne was swinging on his swing at school staring at the t.v. screen, that had been rolled outside for his class to watch the heroes fight. He watched them be captured one by one. He slipped off his swing and ran towards the gates of Gotham Academy he easily slipped through them and opened his backpack. A bat robot flew out. 

"Motorbike." he ordered. 

His bat reformed into a motorbike for him to ride. He pulled on his bat helmet and got on. He sped off toward where the action was going on. He hit a button on his watch. A long-sleeved royal purple shirt that showed his stomach appeared. It was padded and was made with the same material as the Batsuit. It had a high color that came up and covered his mouth and nose. There was a hood on the back. There was a short-sleeved shirt over it that was a few shades lighter purple. On his chest was a neon purple 'H'. The bottom half of his body was royal purple as well. His boots matched. He had matching fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his waist was a purple utility belt that matched his short-sleeve shirt. There was a matching domino mask over his eyes. 

The com in his helmet activated. 

Thomas watched the news feed on the screen of his bike.

* * *

Batman knew it was helpless they were going down. He pressed the com in his ear. 

"Activate League Lockdown!" He ordered. "Terror Level Black!"

He then hit a button on his watch. He watched as Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Aquaman activated the lockdown as well agreeing with his decision. 

He was soon standing back to back with Superman when everyone saw a child on a Motorbike sped into the fray. 

"Jet pack!" The child called. 

The Motorbike became a jet pack and attached to his back

"HEX!" Batman screamed horror filling him. He rushed toward the child who was now flying in the air. "HEX! NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Hex began throwing purple energy bolts out of his hands targeting one of the tentacle aliens that had caught Flash. The bolts freed Flash. 

"Thanks!" Flash yelled speeding over. "The Children!" 

Sure enough, Superhero children and even some Supervillian children had arrived to help. 

"HEX!" Batman grabbed him and rolled out of the way of a tentacle that had almost smashed him. "Get out of here!" 

"DADDY!" Hex cheered. 

"Daddy?" Superman and Flash repeated both stopping and staring at Batman and the child in his arm. 

"ROBIN!" Batman bellowed. 

Robin dropped off a building and landed at his side. 

"How'd you get here before me?" Robin demanded holding his arms up for the child. 

Batman gave his youngest son to his eldest biological son.

Joker and Luthor had joined them they were all fighting. Robin had Hex on his hip and was throwing Baterangs. Hex was throwing his bolts. 

"Robin, take your brother and get out of here!" Batman ordered. 

"But, " Robin said, staring at his father. "But, father!" 

"NOW!" Batman yelled. "GO!" 

Robin bit his lip. 

"Hex, Fly!" Robin ordered. 

Hex's jetpack activated and they were soon flying high into the air both still attacking. 

Robin held tight to his brother and attached them with the safety belt that was hidden in both their belts. This way his brother couldn't get away from him. 

Hex didn't like flying away from his daddy. 

"Find Nightwing!" Robin ordered and Hex nodded. 

They were soon darting in and out of battle.

* * *

"Damn, children!" Batman yelled in rage. "I told them to go!" 

"When will your lockdown activate?" Joker asked actually sounding sane. 

"Should be any minute now!" Batman actually answered.

* * *

Hex froze and stopped flying when his belt began flashing. He looked down and taped it. Robin was doing the same with his. 

"Uh-oh." Robin said.

"What?" 

"They activated the Lockdown." Robin said, "Hang on to me tight and don't let go!" 

Hex did as told and clung to his older brother. 

He felt energy gather around them and suddenly they were being consumed in a light. He saw others all vanishing in the lights. 

"Hide your head! Close your eyes!" 

Hex did as ordered.

* * *

Robin looked around the Watch Tower sure enough the children and teens were here. Some adults that were family but not heroes. 

"ROBIN! HEX!" 

"BATGIRL!" Robin yelled and Hex raised his head and opened his eyes. 

People moved about to let Batgirl reach the two boys. She hugged them both and they hugged her. 

"ROBIN! HEX! BATGIRL!"

Blackbat dropped down on them and quickly checked the three of them over. 

"Is Red Robin here as well?" Batgirl asked. 

"I'm here." Red Robin said pushing through some of the others and over to them. "Looks like Nightwing was taken with Batman. Batwoman isn't here either." 

Everyone watched as Robin set the child in his arms down. They saw the safety line that they both deactivated.

"Ugh." Red Robin sighed. "We're baby sitters?" 

"Shut up!" Robin snapped. "He did very well for himself!" 

They watched as Hex's jetpack became a black bat robot that flew at his side. 

"Hex, are you alright?" Blackbat asked.

"Yep." Hex nodded. "I helped daddy!"

"You sure did." Blackbat nodded. "I saw your Hexbolts take out that one monster did you gain a level?" 

"Two!" Hex beamed. "But Hex levels up differently than my civilian form."

The Bat Family knew of Hex's unique powers and accepted it. 

"That's great." She praised. 

Hex nodded.

* * *

Order was called by the eldest hero which was actually Black Bat who was sitting at 19 years old. Superboy stood at her side on the right. She explained Justice League lockdown to everyone. 

"You mean we can't leave?" Someone called. 

"That's right." Blackbat answered and pulled Hex back to her side as he tried to runoff. 

"What about the invaders?" Someone else called. "We're in space and don't know how to work this station we're sitting ducks here!"

"In the case of a Lockdown and the Heroes aren't here the Watch Tower does all it can to protect us but we have to coordinate and help ourselves as well." Blackbat informed. "First thing is first rooming...." 

Superboy stepped forward and Blackbat let him take over. 

"We've found a list of rooming arrangements in case of Lockdown being activated. Go to Red Robin for your rooming assignments." Superboy ordered. "We older ones will do our best to help you find your way there but keep in mind we've never been here either." 

Hex was yawning a few hours later. He'd had enough he hit Red Robin sending him flying into the wall and everyone looked at him. 

"ROBIN!" Red Robin bellowed. "IT'S YOUR BROTHERS SNACK TIME!" 

Robin came running over and picked his brother up. 

"Sorry, I got him." Robin said quickly. "I can do this." He said much softer but many others heard him.

* * *

Damian was thinking that he couldn't handle this. It was past Hex's bedtime. He'd fed him, played with him, bathed him, and read to him and yet his brother was sitting on the bed staring at him. What else did his father do to get his brother to go to bed? 

Thomas looked at his beeping watch he pressed it.

* * *

Batman was not pleased as he sat with the others in a containment cell. 

"What time is it?" He finally asked. 

"Almost ten p.m." John Jones answered. "Damn, my ring's charge is running low." 

Everyone watched Batman take a cellphone out of his belt and press a speed dial. 

_'Daddy!'_

_'Give me that!_

They heard another boy snap. 

_'Father, how do I get this brat to go to bed. I fed him, played with him, bathed him, and read with him! What am I supposed to do?'_

"Robin, sleep with your brother tonight." Batman ordered. "I won't be able to come home. Is everyone safe?"

_"Yes, father. Everyone here is safe but there are questions about how safe none of us know how to work the Watch Tower. Everyone here is under 20 as well."_

"I see, thank you for that information. So Blackbat is the eldest hero child then?" 

_"Yes, sir and she isn't taking it well. She already broke two of Supergirl's ribs when she challenged her decision on bathing and eating schedules."_ They heard Robin explain. _"But, it's not all bad. She has Superboy backing her play and most of Young Justice are backing her as well."_

"Don't kill Red Robin."

_"No promises, Father. He's hit Hex twice already. The second time Batgirl and Blackbat had to be held back by Wonder Girl and Superboy."_

"We're thinking of a way out of here. Now listen very closely to what I say, Robin." Batman said, "The children of the Founders can enter the control room. Just put your hands on the scanners at the teleporter outside the Control Room. Once there you'll have full control of the Tower but only you guys can get in while we're not there." 

_'I understand, I'll gather them tomorrow and tell them.'_

"I have to go." Batman said. "Take care of yourselves." 

With that, he hung up and shut the phone off. 

"You can call out?!" Luthor demanded.

"It only contacts Hex my youngest son and it has a low charge. It runs on magic but Hex has to use his magic to charge it with magic every 72 hours or it dies." Batman sighed. "I've got a 3-hour charge left." 

"We have magic users here to charge it!" Joker spat. 

Batman shook his head. 

"Hex's magic is unique. He's an Ethereal they are born every million years or so to random races." Batman informed. "I don't trust anyone else's magic to charge this phone but I will allow someone to try on the Bat com."

* * *

Robin pounded his head on the wall next to the Teleporter. The others were yelling and he'd lost sight of his brother he was not cut out for babysitting. He stopped and frowned his father was counting on him to keep an eye on his baby brother so first thing was first finding him. 

"Figured it out!" 

Everyone turned to look at Hex. They watched him standing on the Teleporter. They watched him press his hand on a random panel surrounding the teleporter and vanished they watched him appear in the Control Room. Robin instantly followed him. 

"Smart brat." Superboy said fondly as he followed. 

The others had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Hex sat on the table in the Control Room of the Watch Tower and watched the older kids argue. He kicked his feet. 

"Hungry!" He called out. "Hungry!" He shoved his hands out and released a purple blast that sent all of them to the ground. They looked at him. "HUNGRY!" 

**Hexwave-1**

"Damn, Robin, get your brother some food!" Superboy grunted. 

"Err...right." Robin said and rushed from the room.

Hex happily ate as the others tried to figure out how to get the Tower to work.

"I thought you were some kind of computer and hacking genius!" Blackbat snapped at Red Robin. 

Hex was floating on a board which was his bat and began typing on the controls. 

_'Weapons systems armed.'_

Everyone looked at Hex. 

"Okay, that didn't do what I wanted..." Hex sighed. "Maybe..." 

"Wait!" Red Robin cried. "Show us what you did!" 

Hex sighed in exasperation and did as told. 

"Maybe this..." 

The large founder's table in the middle of the room lit up with a 3-D display of the Watch Tower and dots showing where everyone was. Labeled Dots. 

"Figured it out!" Hex cheered. "Got INT point too!" 

"Good boy." Robin praised patting his brother's head. 

"Computer how is Life Support Systems?" Hex called. "Computer!" 

"I don't think it does it that." Wondergirl said, she wondered how she'd gotten access to this room as she wasn't actually Wonder Woman's daughter. 

"I'll fix that." Hex huffed and hopped of his board. "Bat, hack into the Tower and become the A.I." 

They watched the board become the bat that landed on the control counsel. Wires attached to the counsel and the bat began flashing. 

_'Good day, Master Hex.'_ A British voice finally said. ' _What do you have need of today?_ '

"Hi, Alfred." Hex said as his bat landed in his hood. "bring up the Life Support Systems on the model, please." 

_'Life Support is currently working at 1% capacity in these areas."_

"All the areas we're using." Superboy said as he put Hex in one of the Founders Chairs. "Alfred, why is Life Support working at such a low level?" 

_"Damage to the Watch Tower is extensive. Repairs are needed."_

Most of the model turned red. 

"That's not good." Miss. Martian said worriedly. "We need to do repairs." 

"Yep, we do and every inch of this place should be infused with magic." Hex stated.

"Why?" Supergirl asked. 

"To make it stronger and more durable and better able to protect us." Hex tried to explain. "I may not know any spells. Only what I've figured out but daddy says my magic is the strongest in this Universe. I can give raw magic and one of the others can use it to cast spells." 

The others talked it out and it was soon agreed on. Alfred would coordinate repairs and the magic users would infuse the spells.

* * *

"This isn't cool." Zatanna said as she floated in a spacesuit holding Hex in her arms. His suit had become a spacesuit to protect him. She sighed and pointed her wand. "Ready when you are. Just put your hand on the wand and let your magic flow. I'll do the rest." 

"Upsie!" Hex cried trying to climb up her. "Upsie!" 

"What's he want?" Zatanna demanded. She missed her boyfriend. 

"Put him on your shoulders." Red Robin said from where he was working. 

Zatanna did so. She was salty that Blackbat's birthday being before her made Blackbat the eldest and that she had to play by Bat rules. She hissed when she felt the kids power. 

"I've never felt magic like this." She said forgetting that they were all on coms. "Not even from Dr. Fate."

* * *

The Heroes and Villians had been shocked when they were allowed to view a flatscreen of their children. 

Batman had to restrain himself from smiling. He'd been able to, with help from Luthor, make it so they could have visual and audio. Right now they were hacked into the coms. 

"Really?" Dr. Fate wondered. "I find that highly interesting. I would very much like to meet this child of yours, Batman." 

"Of course." Batman agreed. 

"Did you make that suit?" Luthor questioned. "It instantly shifted to his needs..." 

"I made the suit." Batman nodded. "The best of all the Batfamily suits in one. His magic is what makes it adapt though..." 

"Careful, Zatanna." Nightwing said from where he was sitting. "Hex will overpower your wand and short it out. He's putting in too much..." 

_"Reign your magic in!"_ They all heard Zatanna cry. _"Too much! I can't channel this much on my own! If you can't control it then someone get the other magic users out here! It'll take all of us!"_

"Really?" Dr. Fate hummed. "Interesting. I made that wand myself." 

They watched as Zatanna got her wish, magical superhero kids were brought out to channel Hex's magic. Between all of them, they managed to lay the spells they wanted on just the section that they were working on. Spell after spell. 

"The child is in dire need of magical training." Fate finally spoke again. "All of them together are having a hard time channeling his magic. Zatanna will know what to do."

* * *

Robin held his brother and blinked at the woman in front of him. 

"So it's safe?" He asked for the tenth time. "My father won't like it if I let my brother get hurt." 

"It's completely safe." Zatanna sighed holding the orb in her hand. "This is how I was taught to control my basic magic. All he has to do is light the orb with the correct amount of magic and keep it lit. You say that he has a rare and unique power well that may help him. He can explode the orb but it will just reform. This is only a training orb that's why it's so small. Please, Robin. The Magic users won't be able to last beyond a few days if we have to keep channeling his magic for him."

"Upsie!" Hex cried. Robin sat his brother on his shoulders and watched him grab the orb. "I'll try." 

"Good boy." Zatanna praised taking him and sitting him in a chair. She showed him a bigger orb. "We'll do it together okay?" 

"It's funner that way." Hex said. "But I only got two hours before I have to go to my Martial Arts lesson with Black Bat." 

"That's a good start then." Zatanna agreed. 

She began to explain in detail what Hex needed to do and demonstrated as well. 

Hex was soon red in the face as he focused. He knew that his brother was worried because he'd blown up the orb a few times already. As promised it had reformed. He now had it lit but was struggling to keep it lit. His screen told him he was channeling the right amount.

**Magic Control-1**

**Magic Channeling-1**

**You can Control and Channel 1% of your magic.**

He was pleased that he'd gotten these because just like that he felt like he had more control over his powers. Still, this was hard. 

Robin was watching his watch. With his dad not here and the real Alfred not here it was up to him to keep his brother on a schedule. 

"And that's time." Robin finally said. "Okay, Blackbat is waiting." 

"That was a very good first try, Hex." Zatanna praised and rubbed her hand gently into his head. "I can feel it. You are a natural." 

"I'll train really hard." Hex told her. "Do you know a spell to summon something to you from far away and then return it?" 

"I do yes I could cast it..." 

"I have to." Hex said shaking his head as Robin carried him and Zatanna followed quickly after them. "It only responds to my magic. We can practice after my supper." 

"Er...okay..." Zatanna said nodding.

* * *

Batman had the cellphone laying on the table. He was staring hard at it and he wasn't the only one. 

"Come on, Hex." They heard the Dark Knight saying. "You can do it. Pick a language and I know you can do it." 

On the t.v. they heard the small boy speak a language none of them had heard before after a full minute a purple sphere surrounded the cell phone. It stayed for another minute before it and the phone vanished. They all watched it appear in Hex's hands. 

_"Brother, I did it!"_ They heard Hex cheer. _"Daddy will be happy!"_

They heard Robin reassure the child. 

_"Wait, a cellphone? I taught you the spell so you could summon your cellphone?"_ Zatanna cried exasperatedly. _"Magic should not be abused like that!"_

"This is actually rather entertaining." Poison Ivy said .

* * *

"It's not abuse!" Robin snapped. "This cellphone is really special! It's a special made Batcell that our dad carries. It's infused with Hex's magic and has a direct line to him. It has to be recharged by his magic every 72 hours! If Hex can send the phone back we can talk to the adults!"

Zatanna and everyone else in the room stared and watched as their youngest member began filling the phone with his magic. 

"I'm gonna tell daddy how much fun I had today." Hex told Robin happily. "I like being around other hero kids. Other kids like us!" 

"It's better than pretending at Gothem Academy I guess." Robin shrugged though privetly he was agreeing with his little brother. This was a way better place to be. People here actually understood them and they didn't have to hide here. Well, not really. "You have to be able to get it back to father first, Hex." 

"Oh, yeah." Hex said, nodding. "I can do it. It'll be hard but I can do it." 

When Hex was done he found it very hard to keep his power within the green space on the bar it showed him. The green space was the exact amount of magic it would take to cast the spell correctly. He said the words correctly and pictured his daddy correctly. He then cast the spell. The cell was suspended in a purple sphere. After a minute it vanished. 

"Okay, now we wait for father's call." Robin said, he looked at his watch. "It should almost be time. Come on, Hex, nighttime routine." 

"Yep." Hex nodded.

* * *

The phone had appeared exactly where it had vanished from. Batman picked it up but noticed that everyone was staring at it intently. He waited until Hex's nighttime routine was done then called. He cursed he hadn't been away from Hex for this long before. He was worried about his youngest son. This time Nightwing wasn't there to pick up slack. It would fall to Blackbat if an older Bat was to step in and offer guidance. He hoped that she would raise to the occasion like Nightwing had.


End file.
